Aaron Monaghan
Full name: Aaron Channing Monaghan Nicknames: A-Mon Age: 18 Date of birth: June 15, 1994 Place of birth: Forks, Washington Occupation: Student. Volunteers for the National Youth Sports Program. Grade: Freshman at the University of Southern California Background History: True to his Gemini nature, Aaron really is a set of twins within himself. It takes him awhile to warm up to someone new, but those who know him best see him for the good person he is underneath the chilly facade. Still, the personna he presents to the outside world is completely different than the person he really is, the person not many people get close enough to see. This probably can be attributed to his father and his mother being about as compatible as oil and water - or more like gasoline and a match. One side comes from humble beginnings, from a little town called Forks, Washington (and eventually Scott Monaghan would become the Mayor of his hometown) where dreams go to die. The other is from wealth, power, and fame - and money. Let's not forget the money. Coming from a family that boasts being 'financial advisers to the stars,' LA born and bred Leslie Channing knew Scott Monaghan was all wrong for her, but by the time she figured it out they were already in love. Tricky, that. Aaron was born in Forks soon after his parents moved back upon Scott's graduation from college - both attended the prestigious Claremont McKenna in California and that's where the doomed couple met. Aaron's youth was spent entertaining himself in the largest home in Forks while his parents argued, shouted, screamed, and threw things in a rage. There wasn't much of a break from the fighting, usually only when Aaron had Little League practice or was at school tormenting Emma Stevenson, the object of his love-hate affections for a good eight years. Of course he was in love with her but it actually did take eight years for him to ask her out properly. Throughout all of the drama, all of the tug-and-war games, all of the tears and the confessions and the realizations and the lies, the person who has always been there for Aaron was Emma. When his mother contracted a rare but irritatingly persistent disease which would eventually lead to her death, Emma still remained and Aaron began the slow process of forgiving both of his parents. He's just now starting to understand that, despite the promise of millions and the thought of financial comfort, none of that will make up for what's really important. He maintains a good relationship with his father (who is actually pretty cool) and is on the road to appreciating his mother's side of the family more and more. They're people too, just from a different world than most. His major is Critical Studies in the School of Cinematic Arts at the University of Southern California, as he aspires to be the next big name producer or the next Roger Ebert - writing movie reviews was a source of comfort for him during his tumultuous youth. He also plays baseball for USC (third baseman), and a great love for the sport is something both he and his father share. The most important people in Aaron's life are of course his girlfriend Emma (one of the last things his mother said to him was to take care of her, and he intends to do that) and his sister and brother. Ten-year-old Claudia and eight-year-old Mattie are Scott Monaghan's children from two other women, something that drives an even bigger wedge between the Channing's and the Monaghan's, but Aaron remains fiercely protective of them. He's not quite sure what the future will hold but he's prepared to take most anything head on and keep the memories of his mother close to him, relying on her strength to get through what he needs to do. Family/Connections: Emma Stevenson (girlfriend) Scott Monaghan (father) Leslie Channing Monaghan (mother; deceased) Claudia Powell (sister) Matthew Wilkinson (brother) Jacqueline Monaghan (grandmother) Vincent Channing (grandfather) Patricia Channing (grandmother; deceased) Stephen Channing (uncle) Cole Channing (uncle) Piper Channing Baldwin (cousin) Melissa Channing Fallbrook (cousin) OOC Info Player: Kim PB: Eddie Redmayne Journal: awooon_m